


Chaos Control

by MxApfel (RukaIsAFan)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Bloodplay, Bondage, Cause s3, Codependency, Desk Sex, Drugs, Dubious Consent, Everyone else is 18+, Exhibitionism, Fuck Or Die, Hand Jobs, M/M, Manipulation, Mostly porn but does have a plot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Power Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding Crops, Scratching, Switching, Underage because Pidge is a witness not a participant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RukaIsAFan/pseuds/MxApfel
Summary: Why break someone at all? When you can make them want you back?Or: I just wanted to write some dark Keith/Lotor stuff even though Lotor hasn't officially appeared at all. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stress-relief Keith/Lotor thing I'm writing in between breaks on my Sheith BB fic. Also the world needs more Keith/Lotor.

-★★★-

The first time the light flashed, it was painful. The second time, he got used to it. His eyes are adjusted whenever it happened. The shifting of the figure in front of him drew his eyes up.

"I really should thank your parents. Two alien species producing a child is so rare nowadays. I know from experience." The hand pushed on the plug inside of him. "Besides I am certain they will be filled with joy that you found me. I can protect you, the only one who could now."

Of course, Keith knew who it was standing before. Who would have guessed Zarkon of all people had a child, he wasn't exactly the type of person from what he saw to be the most... fatherly. The fact, Zarkon being militaristic and praising strength above all virtues, the emperor must had had doubt about his own son.

"I can see it now, two Galra-blooded warriors united together to save the empire of their ancestors." The lavender face grinned at him with eyes obviously telling Keith that their owner had plans for him.

"Go fuck yourself." Keith said evenly and punctuated each of the three words. He was strung up, bound by some type of animal hide straps, worse for wear and naked. "I bet you want to touch yourself to that sight," Lotor carded through Keith's hair as if he was feral kitten found by some rich asshole's child as a play toy. And really the metaphor worked. Keith was the feral galra-blood "kitten" and the rich asshole's child was Lotor, crown prince of the Galra Empire.

"You do understand, you would look more ravishing in a natural state. Get rid of the false facade and see behind that mask." Lotor placed a clawed finger on Keith's bottom lip and stared into his eyes, "Hmmm, maybe later. I do not like making rash decisions."

Keith bit back the bile he wanted to spit at Lotor, but kept his eyes scorching at their captor. Pidge, Lance, and Hunk were somewhere else, and he had to make sure Lotor's focus were on him. They were his responsibility now.

"Seeing you now... It pleases me that my size is not the Galra ideal, I don't want to destroy your body in one go. It is worth keeping around intact. I find screaming after a while often kills the mood." The prince's other hand went south and Keith shut out the alarm bells to panic in his head.

"How romantic." Keith snarled as his patience was running thin when he felt that glove just above the base of his cock.

With that Lotor jolted back and grabbed a crop. Keith shuddered, he was doing this again. Working on breaking him down, until Keith was nothing more than a simple slave for Lotor to play and use. It was better for it to be him than anyone else. He could take it. He could take their pitying looks and attempts to console him. He's done it all before.

Keith lowered his eyes and steeled himself for what was coming next.

"I'm going to test you now." Lotor showed his teeth is a display of a predatory gleam. The tip of the crop brushing against the tip of Keith's length.

It went on for what felt like hours.

At first a few lashes on the back to get him used to the sound. Then a hurl of insults with every word getting an additional lash on his backside. Lotor propped up Keith's head after, licking the tears from his face. It sent Keith gnashing his teeth at him from reveling in this, and as punishment Lotor used the crop so very near his crotch. With practiced strikes, he whipped Keith's thighs and abs making a circle, a target, around his dick.

The strike that Keith expected never came, and the anger simmered. He could take enemies underestimating him as that often ends up in his favor, but Lotor was making a fool of him. Keith wanted revenge to unleash the rage at Lotor to show him to not to mess with him, but he'll have to wait.

When Keith was sufficiently bruised and marked, Lotor dropped Keith onto the floor with a thud. Keith sucked in a breath as he pushed the pain inside.

"You're so noble," Lotor pressed the crop to the underside of Keith's chin, lifting Keith's head up with ease to look at him, "It's not surprising that you're a paladin of Voltron, but it is really a shame for you to not have a proper Galra upbringing."

"Fuck off," Keith spat.

"Fine. I will take your offer." Lotor shifted to a hunch position as his voice dropped low and Keith eyes grew wide with horror, "You are going to be cleaned, patched up, and you will find out your place."

Keith started to open his mouth, when Lotor pressed a finger on his lips again and spoke, "Do not fear, Keith, I promise you will feel good."

At that, Keith's eyebrows lower themselves as he stared at Lotor. His face hot and red with burning rage.

His captor left Keith alone to gather himself up in his mind. Possibly to despair over this predicament he got himself into, but that was what most people do in these situations. Right? Wait for a hero to save him, but his hero is gone and he was now the hero to others.

The robotic sentries scrubbed him clean and gave him injects that made ever mark vanish on him. It was invasive in the way that the sentries were thorough with everything and he meant everything. While he old scars remained -the one from his shoulder being the most prominent-, there was no bruise or fresh cut on him. For cleanliness, the less said the better.

When he was dried, was pressed down onto the ground and a shiny black sleeve slide over his arms, bounding them together with little stretch behind his back. This was when Keith started to panic for himself. Lotor wasn't going to do this to him, he implied things, but not this. There was no subtle clue hidden that Lotor was going to do this. 

They picked him up with ease and carried him over their soldiers. He had to reserve his strength, he had to not struggle until he knew what he could do. Had to be pragmatic since because kicking against metal with no protection is mostly going to cause pain and what would he do after. Pidge, Lance, and Hunk were somewhere else -hopefully- together while Allura and Coran were working out how to save them. He had to wait until the perfect time when the light in his head went to green.

 It didn't mean that this still wasn't embarrassing, naked ass and taint on displayed even if the only beings that they passed were other robotic sentries. Shiro told him that he had to be patient, but Keith isn't Shiro, can never be Shiro and everyone knew that.

The destination was a small throne room, but still it had a grand effect with a large pane of glass showing the war fleets assembled in formation. Of course, Lotor was there on that throne. Before him was a large piece of fabric covering three large mounds.

Keith felt the burning bile of indignation in his stomach rise. He wanted to unleashed it, but he knew who each mound was. His mind spat out silence curses because he couldn't date speak. A seething glare at the Galra prince would have to suffice.

Of course Lotor grinned back and clapped. "I must say that the wait was worth it. Not a bruise, nor a mark. I enjoy shows, especially live theatre."

Keith sucked in a breath, keeping quiet as way to spare the others. He failed when Lotor unzip his own pants and the sentries gripped tight.

"What did you expect?" Lotor tilted his head, "I took the time to prepare you. Cleaned you out and make sure you'll won't feel pain."

Keith gritted his teeth and trying to back down any attempts to resist as the prince gave Keith a full view of Lotor building up an erection with his gloved hands.

"You are awfully silent, afraid of saying wrong? Or are you afraid of being heard?" Lotor gave Keith a wry grin as he leaned back against the throne, his lavender cock at full attention. He snapped his fingers.

"NO! NO! NO!" Keith screamed and shut his eyes as the sentries pulled his limbs and positioned him over him. The tip of Lotor brushed again Keith's entrance when Lotor gestured for the sentries to stop.

"I promised I won't hurt you." Lotor whispered, tugging back on Keith's hair, forcing Keith to look.

The fabric was gone and Pidge, Hunk, and Lance were there bound. A gagged put in between each of their mouths. They were all faced towards the throne, all but one seeing Keith exposed as Pidge had a blindfold on and earstoppers and his chest raising and falling sharply from trying to breath.

"I noticed on of them is a lady. I thought it was courteous to make sure she did not see anything... defiling." Lotor gave Keith's back a lick, making him shiver.

"Stop talking as if you have morals!" Keith darted his eyes away from them. He didn't want Lance staring at him naked wanting to do something dumb to save the day or Hunk looking like he was about to cry or throw up, probably both.

"I have more morals than you." Lotor hummed as he reached around with a hand and possessively grasped Keith's stomach, "I'm giving you a choice."

The sentries on the sides aimed their guns at the others. Lance gave a shriek through the gag while Hunk whimpered. Pidge's hackles were raised since she wasn't entirely clueless to the menacing aura.

"Fine." There was no way out of this.

He lifted his back and closed his eyes, blinking back the tears, as he was lowered. Keith gasped as he bottomed out, slumping forward as much as he could. He hated that Lotor kept his promised on that this didn't hurt. He hated how it felt good like he could enjoy it.

How disgusting he was.

Lotor pressed Keith back against his chest, making sure Keith was displayed properly, "You are very heroic and self-sacrificing, are you not? This is why I want you."

"You got what you wanted. Let them live." He kept his eyes closed, not wanting to see the horrified expressions of his friends, the people he was in charge of. Not wanting to see black, orange, and blue armor touching him, trying to solicit arousal in him. Not wanting to the damn fucking purple color unless it's Shiro's fucking glowing hand.

"You know for someone who hates attention, you do make yourself the center of it." Lotor pinches Keith's nipple causing him to moan in front of everyone,

"You are lead actor material, like you were born to play a hero in an epic. Adversity makes you strong," Lotor started to thrust into him and Keith had to bite his lip from keeping himself silent.

He glanced at the others, Pidge curled up into herself, cringing into herself. Lance transfixed in horror while Hunk was in tears. Lotor made Hunk cry. His blood started to boiled and he started to struggle.

"Really, _Keith_ ," His name spoken by Lotor snapped him out his rage, "I can still kill them. However, I will make a deal that they will not be hurt. Not a hair."

Lotor spoke his terms to Keith and Keith only. The paladin's eyes went wide as he looked at the other three. Lance's eyes were wide and he kept shaking his head as if he was expecting something worst, something vile. Hunk managed to get next to Pidge, making sure she was next to a familiar presence. Both were shaking. Meanwhile, Lotor idly continued to brush against Keith's nipples with one hand and carded's Keith hair with the other.

Keith wanted to vomit if only to get rid of the heat in the pit of his stomach and lose his arousal.

"You will do it because you do not know what I'm capable of," Lotor whispered threat into his ear. "Say it, paladin."

"I'm a Galra whore."

"I do not think they understood you. Say it again." Lotor gave a deep thrust into him that sent Keith squirming.

They were going to die because he wasn't Shiro, and it hurts so so much and he feel so so good. Lotor's dick inside him and he could feel the pulsing ridges deep inside, filling him up with each push. He couldn't stop the squirming from being played with and he was so sorry. They could all witness him getting fucked, two seeing it. Seeing how red his face was and erect he has gotten. Seeing his mouth open up for gasps.

Lotor gave his cock an encouraging sharp stroke.

"I'M A GALRA WHORE!"

Keith's body shook as his felt wet come fill him up while his own splatter on his chest. He shut his eyes and slump and shaking against the prince who was still riding him, brushing his sweaty hair and nipping on his skin like this was consensual.

"I knew you could." Lotor whispered in his ear, making him sob with humiliation. The others were watching, still watching him make small moans as Lotor hits those area that drove Keith crazy. 

Don't look at him. Don't look at him. Please don't look at him.

"I'm a Galra whore...." He softly cried to himself, he could feel the aura of Lotor's grin behind him.

"Take them away and don't disturb me. This is the perfect time to enjoy my new possession." He gripped Keith's waist tight.

Keith heard the muffled cries and protests, maybe a threat of violence, through the gags as the robotic sentries took Pidge, Hunk, and Lance away.

"I'm a Galra whore...." His voice was so small now.

"I know, and I promise to take good care of you," The prince pressed a kiss to his neck.

Pidge, Hunk and Lance will escape in at least a week, even less if Allura finds them. He hope they leave him there.

"I"m a Galra whore." He opened his eyes and started to buck.

-★★★-

The paladin, Keith, was such a strange beautiful thing as if he was crafted from fire and the stars themselves. He seemed glow in battle and make every room he walked into hot as the sun.

He become even more a charming prize when Lotor found out he was like him, half-Galra. A match-set, two things that were different but belong together. How funny the universe can be when it did not try to suffocate you.

Breaking the paladin, Keith (very soft when spoken compared to the harsh names of his kin), would not be the goal. It would be a tragedy, a crime, to rob the soul of the paladin and turn him into a mindless slave. No, Keith proved to the universe -or at least gave Lotor comfort- that the Galra was strong and powerful. Even more frightening when that blood comes mixed with those of other races. What was once seen as a travesty and a black mark, something hidden and despised, could be seen as a blessing.

The will of the paladin is strong and would not certain snap lightly, and that was what he wanted. Lotor needed the paladin to see that he was best off being with his own kind. Pressing on it, yielded great results as while the paladin degraded himself in front of the others just to save them. Of course afterwards when the others were pulled away, the paladin rode him. Practically milking and drinking him up.

Did the paladin had other partners one time? Was he this enthusiastic?

It was enjoyable but he desired more from the paladin than meaningless sex. He wanted total possession of the paladin, wanted that paladin to be his, but also most of he wanted that paladin to want him. Lotor didn't want a doll, he wanted that paladin and to get him he would have to charm him and bend him slowly. He did hope the paladin enjoyed the show as much as he did.

Lotor looked over as the paladin was sleeping in a proper bed, placed there after the paladin slipped into unconsciousness. The paladin was certainly going to be surprise to not be hung up like a piece of meat or even on a prisoner's cot. He exited the room a wide smile on his face.

The first part of the plan was completed.

The second part just started. 

-★★★-


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: I'm having a hard time lately (medical problems, lots of tests!) and that means this shindig was delayed because I had to fight my way to finish the rough of chapter 2. 
> 
> It turns out my heart is fine though. Not black and dark at all....
> 
> Welcome to a whiplash in mood and maybe a plot? ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

-★★★-

They did escape and Keith knew Lotor let them. He didn't share his anger or concern in front of Keith.

It dawned on him that the reason why Lotor humiliated Keith wasn't to shatter him, it was to shatter the others. Not in the look at how evil I am that I can break your leader, but in you'll never see your leader the same way again because you'll feel guilty for his sacrifice. It was to permanently demoralize the others in a coldly efficient manner.

Shiro wouldn't have fallen for it.

Afterward, Lotor separated Keith and probably made any attempts to get to him futile. If the others tried to find him in the prison cells, he wouldn't have been there. They probably even tried to see if he was with the druids. But what happened was that Keith was somewhere else, where a prisoner wouldn't expect to keep and Keith knew he was probably guarded well just in case the others did try to do a more thorough search for him. As well long they were out, it didn't matter. They were safe.

Keith was now being pampered. Not like a pet, but in something more insidious and maddening way. He was given tutors to teach him Galra... everything. It was at first literature and the language, but now he was even given instruction on military tactics. He picked up the language fast to his tutor's amazement and was granted access to the classics in older written Galra on a tablet.

He was clean, dressed, fed, given entertainment, and even given access to a training room after he spent the first day curled up in a ball, licking his wounded pride and trying to figure out the next step. It was simply disorientating from his previous treatment of being chained up and tortured.

There was no way of knowing Lotor's goal with him, but now every meal he dined alone with the prince with the exception of a few guards. He was often escorted by the prince himself to his room and ever since 'that', nothing happened since.

Keith flexed his hand, threatening to snap the thin tablet in his hands. The rage and humiliation still there. The helpless look on their faces and their eyes when he gave into Lotor's demand. And Pidge! Of all people was there. It was sick. It was sick that he had to give in because he couldn't save them any other way.

He wanted to purge his mind after the sentries took them away. The only way to do that was to let his body go, to crawl up into his head and drop all thoughts. He hated that it felt good. Lotor promised he would have felt pleasure, but he loathed that that became true. They were both exhausted afterward and he couldn't remember what happened next other than waking up here in a nice bed.

Breakfast would be soon and the servant and sentries will come for him. Dress him up in clothes that felt too nice for him. Tailored to fit his body correctly and made of materials that weren't cheap or durable. He expected revealing outfits that allowed others to grope and fondle him with ease as was proper for 'a Galra whore'. Instead, he had fine suits and small ornate pieces of armor for decoration, but he will keep waiting for the day when they bring him something risqué.

He didn’t even get a damn collar either.

He didn’t know if that upset him or not.

Keith was down the rabbit hole and in a land where he was upside down without lacking any way to right himself. Nothing to center himself as everything was ripped away. No objects, no places, no persons. Alone with only himself and his thoughts most of the time.

Just like before.

The sentries came for him. It was time to ignore his jailer.

Just like the day before he was asked questions. If Lotor didn't get a sufficient answer from one, Keith could expect to be asked at the next meal the same question. He knew he was being trained, whipped in the metaphorical sense so that Lotor could get the behavior he wanted from Keith.

What that was, he didn't know anymore.

He missed... everyone. From Pidge talking things over his head to Hunk explaining those things with food analogies, and Allura who pushed them to be better. He missed Coran going into his strange stories and talking about weird things (to him) that somehow he ends up experiencing somewhere in the near future. It's hard to say he missed Lance who for some infuriating reason decide to provoke into some very stupid things.

Shiro would be disappointed with right now. Shiro would have pointed out the right thing to do.

He couldn't conjure up the energy to focus on the lessons. His mind was overflowing with thoughts about them, his found family. There was a tiny amount of resentment needling into his thoughts. They left him. He was no good, he was as Lance said a hothead. He couldn't think rationally when his emotions engulfed him. He probably put them all in danger more often than not. All he was good for was that was a better than average pilot.

It was selfish of him for wanting to be saved.

He blinked back the tears as he stared at the ceiling from the couch he laid upon. Keith was a mess, and he almost emotionally broke down right there in front of his fucking manipulative asshole of a jailer at dinner.

Worse was that they went off the routine: Lotor followed him in.

Lotor didn't say anything as Keith mired himself in the silence, a continuous loop replays over and over in head when first laid on the couch. He didn't care what Lotor thought, right now he knew he was vulnerable. In a twisted way, he was welcoming it. He was tired of shielding himself, tired of being distant, and tired of disassociating himself with nothing to anchor himself to.

Keith kept his distance, but he knew he was prey. Easy prey. He kept a table between Lotor and himself, a barrier or a shield must like the one he wished he had to hide behind.

Drop his visage of trying to be indomitable and an unknown quantity in this war for once and let the gravity overtake him, suffocate him fully in the weight of his failures and lot in life. Let himself become haunted by the ghouls and ghosts of losses and tragedies, and be tormented by specters of sacrifices that eventually were for naught. Be bared for all the gawk at so he can have his penance.

He was finally tired of fighting since he a child; running to some undecipherable goal.

But he couldn't give up hope just yet if Shiro survived so could Keith.

"Earth didn't deserve you. I bet you were seen as a brute there." Lotor broke the silence first and his voice made Keith come back to the reality he was in and the words cut into him.

He always had the blade on him. It was one of the few things sentimental to him that he had. It was useful and it was always with since he could remember. He never willingly wanted to be a part of it, especially now. Where was it....?

"An outcast among your two races. I know what that is like. Being seen as lesser because you don't fit the mold for any race. Feeling as if there's never a real home, that there's never going to be a home."

Did everyone know unconsciously that he wasn't fully human? That there was some wrong with him. Keith's breath became laborious, his body tense while his mind panicked.

"I bet your home was once a person too."

Shiro. Home was Shiro.

"Then the universe plucked them away to remind you that you're nothing more than an abomination, an atrocity that never should have happened." Lotor was right being him.

Stop. Stop, making him think.

"The Galra are not better at seeing mixed blood as weakness, Paladin, Keith. However-" Lotor grabbed gently Keith's waist, "We proved them wrong. What do you want now, Keith?"

To stop. Keith's mind wanted to stop all these thoughts and he knows Lotor is saying that to get under his skin. That Lotor was trying to get Keith to agree with him because Lotor was using his own issues to bait Keith. Made him sympathize with him just draw out his out pain. His own abandonment.

He still didn't know what Lotor wanted from him, but he coincided a point. If only to stop his mind from driving him into the abyss.

"To feel good." Keith breathlessly pleaded as he shut his eyes.

He inhaled deeply as he felt Lotor's hand slip into his waistband and brushed against his cock. No more continuous pain and hurt to leaden his heart. He didn't want to be here, he didn't want to think. The pleasure of feeling someone else's warm body on his, fondling him gently, and magically stopped time to let him breathe. He didn't care who it was anymore. He was alone by himself.

"It pleases me to see your excitement," Lotor whispered into Keith's ear and pressed himself against Keith's back.

It made Keith moan as he felt the erection behind him, spreading his legs apart to let it nestle there. Even through the fabric, it felt good to feel that want, that desire for his body. Keith braced himself against the table, letting Lotor pull down the waistband more so he could rut against Keith's naked backside.

"You were starved for this kind of attention, weren't you, paladin?" The prince hummed as he rubbed a fingernail along the backside of Keith's cock. It sent shivers up his spine to see how the paladin tighten his grip and he was almost certain the paladin mewl as he pressed back against Lotor.

"Out there alone in a group of near strangers. No one to take care of yours needs as you cater to the whims of others." Lotor whispered into that round ear. "Did they call you selfish when you told someone you desired something? As if all your sacrifices and insecurities are worthless currency when you try to purchase one precious thing for yourself."

The prince tugged on his head and Keith let out a damning moan. Lotor can talk himself in circles for all Keith could care, as long as he didn't have to dwell on his failures, on being abandoned again.

"You are not selfish for wanting this, Keith." It was soft, gentle. A tone he used once heard by others in the short periods where someone showed him an ounce of compassion.

Keith whimpered as he felt the heat in him grow.

The precum from Lotor started to soak into the fabric of his clothes and Keith arched his back higher wanting to feel that slick texture against his entrance. He wasn't going to degrade himself. He wasn't going to ask, to beg. As much as he wanted to be penetrated, to be used so thoroughly that he fall asleep without any nightmares from exhaustion for one night, he couldn't. It would mean what Lotor told him to scream.

With deft hands and manicured claws on him, Keith felt himself become lighter than air before he choked out a cry and came on him. When Lotor noticed his orgasm, he hummed with pleasure against Keith's shoulder; his white cascading over Keith.

"Break me already, isn't that what you want?" Keith laid his head down on the table, ignoring Lotor cleaning him up. The prince's forehead still resting on Keith's shoulder.

And the prince started to undress both Keith and himself.

"You already know what I want, paladin," Lotor whispered huskily into Keith's ear as he ushered them to the chaise. Lotor inelegantly flopped onto it, pulling Keith down with him. His back pressing against the chest of the prince.

Keith shuddered, he was once again on the prince's lap and those hands were on him pulling him down. Tears starting to form in his eyes, waiting for the inevitable humiliation.

Instead, he was touched with hands that acted as if he was a lover. Everything started to blur into the Milky Way as he tilted his head back. There was silence as he relaxed with a hand combing his hair and the other making him hard. He was limp and pliant, letting the hands continue their work.

The hand brush against his balls before lighting dragging his nails up to his slit. It didn't take much. He closed his eyes as he came again. Feeling so warm and so... content as his cum splashed on himself.

Lotor purred as his hand brushed against Keith's abdomen; wiping the cum off him and tasting it, "You taste sweet, like a cake."

Keith couldn't muster up anything to say. No dismissal or dry wit to minimize what was done. He wanted to stay like this for a while longer, but the thoughts were flowing back in like the tide.

"One more should calm you for a night," Lotor brushed the back of his hand against Keith's cock. He hummed when it raised up again.

Keith adjusted himself, letting Lotor's own erection press itself against his ass and laid his head cheek to cheek against the prince's. In return, the prince wrapped his arms around Keith in a caress and made it so Keith's thoughts washed away.

-★★★-

Keith woke up, clean and dry, in his bed after collapsing from being blissed out. The prince absent from his side.

All Keith knew was he wasn't going to be broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone told me the title sounded like it has to do with Sonic the Hedgehog. It just made me think Keith's ass is so tight that he could make diamonds... emeralds. And thus Lotor wants to fist Keith for those sweet, sweet Chaos Emeralds.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daddy said I was a good boy, cause I always did his will~ ♪|´∀｀)ノ

-★★★-

The paladin's little shell was wearing away under his hands. He hated to go slow, but this necessitated delicacy and patience. He hated to leave himself open as well, but that was part of the plan. Show his weakness and the paladin would show his.

It was fascinating how a little talk ended up with the paladin clinging to him. A strange red hue spread over his body like a blush as he made sweet noises of pleasure. Lotor wished he could remove the visage and see the truth of the paladin, but that would ruin everything. Make the paladin into a useless concubine.

The urge to destroy often led to one's own downfall. Lotor wasn't the type despite his inclination to violence to destroy in order to get what he wanted. It was that inclination that led him to cross paths with the paladin. He loathed him at first because the paladin kept denying him what he wanted, but over time he became intrigued by the other hybrid.

That inky black hair was wonderful to touch and he had to restrain himself from tugging it sharply. He could settle with the guise, those indigo eyes unfocused and stare into nothing as Lotor serviced their owner. The paladin all but wordlessly begged to mounted like a common prostitute.

It was tempting and he almost gave in, wanting to feel that fire and claim the paladin as his own again, but the paladin needed to learn a lesson.

He smiled as he watched the sweat and cum drenched paladin sleep on him, brushing that dark hair with his hands. He taught it well.

Watching the paladin squirm and pant while Lotor played with him. Admiring the blissed out look during the final round as the paladin was effectively milked dry and passed out on him. It was all so rewarding to slowly see his hard work coming to fruition.

Lotor cupped the paladin’s cheek, admiring him in his peaceful slumber, before dropping his smile. The itch in his mind was back, the one that wanted to lash out and throw the weight of the crown on his head around. The paladin was a balm to him, a way to justify his status. If Father was on his death bed due to a half-Galra, well that thought made him flash a smile at the half-Galra paladin in his lap.

Would the paladin spread his legs for him soon? Not out of a need to flush the body with hormones to mentally escape -which is what he was doing- but be more willing. His eyes dropped to the flesh between the paladin’s legs. The cock was a good size considering the paladin’s lack of stature. Maybe he should make a plan to ride it, show the paladin his other qualities past being his father’s son. There was certainly more power in being adaptable as seeing his father fail when he didn't.

He took a deep inhale to remember the paladin's scent until next time.

-★★★-

Keith decided to not speak for the week, letting his silence communicate for him that he won’t become a passive participate anymore to whatever Lotor’s goal is. He was made of a substance forged in the harsh desert winds and bent on surviving.

Lotor’s visits became more frequent outside of the dinner.

He kept himself from divulging from finding comfort by chasing pleasure at the prince’s hands. Keith knew that it looked like he was being stubborn and that they were both waiting for the break from sore and numb pain Keith still had inside. It’ll happen soon, but it’ll be his decision. He’ll be the one to decide instead of being teased or outright forced into it.

The thoughts of outright strangling Lotor as he talked on and on about his own issues and someone made Keith empathize started to fall away. He hated himself for it. He hated that he could have ended up like Lotor, terrorizing innocents just for some validation for his existence.

It seared his heart that he was ripped away from his found family and forced to play ‘nice’.

"My father lost sight of himself. He thought any race other than the Galra were weak. So of course he saw me as a blight. Ironic that he fell to another half-Galra.” Lotor was batting his eyes as he looked at him like he was a piece of meat. There were alone in one of the many private studies on the ship.

Keith wanted to yell, stuff the damn napkins into Lotor’s mouth to make him stop talking.

"Under my father's lead, everything would have become stagnate. I’m sure my success with your capture proved my methods are much more suited… to leading. However, I am interested in how your lead, paladin,” He flashed a smile as he poured wine for them.

There was a grumble in his throat and he knew that this was the time. He would blame it on the wine as one often does, but he craved for his heart beat to race in his chest. There was no hot wind to guide him or the thrill of danger to be had, he had to make due with what he had.

Lotor offered the cup to him as he droned on and Keith willing took it.

“I-“Keith interrupted the prince by placing a hand on Lotor’s crotch and broke his silence, “Undress, now.”

Dark laughter erupted from other half-Galra, “He speaks.”A pregnant silence was between them as Lotor looked at the smaller paladin. Both of them sizing up the other. Eventually, Lotor relented and started unfasten his clothes.

Keith let out a sigh of relief as he started to undress himself, dropping the finery he was obligated to wear on the floor. He could get some peace and quiet now with having propaganda not shoved at him every time he turned his head.

There wasn’t anything proper to spread himself. Keith frowned as he shoved the urged to scream deep down inside. Save it for another time, he told himself.

“You’re pouting,” Lotor gave a smirked at him as if Keith was a child upset over a toy. He wanted to slap the expression off his face.

Lotor sighed and walk over to a desk with a drawer and pull out something in a jar. “Oh don’t look at me like that,” The prince gave a wicked grin as he showed slicked fingers.

His heart pounded in his chest, Keith was losing what control he had over his situation.

“Tell me where,” Lotor narrowed his eyes. A wordless threat and Keith knew he lost major ground.

“The desk,” As he walked over to it, Keith made sure to give an impress of a wanton ‘whore’ to Lotor by eyeing at Lotor’s dick. It was large, but manageable as he did take it before (silent that burning rage in his heart).

He bent over and spread his legs.

A dark promise was formed with himself that if Lotor didn’t stretch himself and it hurt that Keith was going to take the sharpest object he could find and stab Lotor. He would prefer Lotor’s cock but anywhere would have been a victory. He wasn't going to turn into a screaming mess from this. When Shiro comes back and he's with everyone again, it'll be nothing more than a bad memory. A minor snarl in his life full of them.

Keith inhaled as he felt Lotor move behind him. A finger slipped into him, and Keith noticed the odd care the prince was giving him. Slow. Steady. Aware of the sharp nails on his hands. He closed his eyes and drifted off into fantasy. Someone else was stretching him, lovingly prepare him so there wouldn't be pain as they teased his entrance. He wasn't on a desk and on a Galra ship, he was somewhere that was safe.

He felt his throat vibrate with an attempt at purring, the fingers in him are finding spots inside that caused sparks in his head. It wasn't enough to get off, but it was satisfactory. Keith heard himself moan as he laid passive on the desk, feeling his mouth parted as tinkle of salvia slip from a corner of his mouth. His cock was hard and slowly forming a puddle of precum.

There was no friction or resistance at his entrance anymore. The slow stretch caused his head to fog up with pleasure and made his body feel as if it was jelly.

The reverie came to an end too soon. The fingers retreated and Keith was flipped to his back. He became painfully aware where he was and who it was that pressed their fingers in him. He stared at the prince, humiliation creeped into Keith’s mind as he never as physically aroused as he was this moment. He was certain that he was doomed to repeat this embarrassment in the future as well.

He was glad for Lotor’s silence as a lavender hand brush away the stray hair from his face. Keith couldn't stop himself from noticing how the prince was looking him. It wasn't the coy, catlike smirk, or the cold callous eyes and pressed lips. It was open wide eyes as if in awe with his lips slightly opened to let out the soft panting.

Keith felt the prince line himself up and Keith nodded as if Lotor was asking if he was ready. It felt.

It was different. So much different from when he was forced to grind himself on it. The stretching and mood made the difference as his body relaxed and easily took the prince to the hilt with ease. The vibrating in his throat got louder as his body registered the slow and steady fucking he was getting.

Lotor bent over him and started to comb his hair, white strands of the prince’s hair fell onto Keith tickling his sides lightly. Keith sighed as he reflexively lifted his legs up and wrapped them around Lotor. The haze started to seep into his head again as each thrust added to the overflowing sensation of pleasure. It was rhythmic and seemingly endless. As the crest of the wave washes over him the next wave of bliss is heading towards him.

Keith couldn't turn his head or look away from Lotor. His mind was addled and curious about how much the prince is focused on him as if this was solely for him. It was since he asked, but the royal is taking some perverse joy from him. It made Keith’s cock twitch as the steady waves started to overcome him and make him writhe.

His breath hitched after Lotor did the same. Keith felt the jolt go through him as the prince filled him with cum. It was this that sent him over the edge and Keith felt himself shake as his cum splashed onto Lotor’s prone form above him.

Keith’s head was swimming.

He gathered all his remaining strength to lift his upper body and head, dismissing the sweat formed on their bodies, and pressed his lips against the Galra prince’s.

Keith will never understand why he did it.

-★★★-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna try to finish this up by the s3 premiere. Cause then I can feel better writing my guilty pleasure ship in character then. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're hoping for a raid. You're dying to get laid. 
> 
> Keith -> (ง’̀-‘́)ง

-★★★-

When Keith woke up he was cleaned and in his bed -no, a bed- and his brain was hazed over the previous night's events. Lotor's eyes -eerily similar in color to his own- seemed to haunt his thoughts as he washed again.

Those eyes disturbed him.

There was no part of him that wanted things to be like this despite his now growing conflict inside his head. Even as the fog in his head disappeared and the memories became clearer, that confusion over how Lotor was downright... gentle almost lovingly with him made him shake with some putrid mixture of sorrow, guilt, and rage.

Because the demon was fucking making Keith do the dirty work himself.

At first, he was thankful he was for not having his mind popped open and played with until he was crawling and bending over chasing for some sort of misplaced comfort. Instead, Keith willing let him because this was the infernal hell itself and what better to find escape than in the solace of sex. Of course, the caveat was developing a distorted pseudo-romantic relationship with who he was seeking that solace with. He slammed his hand against the wall and screamed.

Let him hear his anguish. Let him know that he's aware of what is happening to him.

It was two hours before the servants came with breakfast. They were wary of him, avoided looking at him, afraid of upsetting him. Good. He couldn't hold him the tainted boiling in his heart. It was better to keep it in and lash out later.

Towards the end of his meal, a messenger came to him. The galra kept his eyes lowered. Keith felt his mind on edge.

"What?" barked Keith. He felt a growl inside of him but suppressed it.

"His Highness requested your presence for a meeting in the throne room," The galra seemed to shake as if he was aware of how Keith was teetering on the edge on assaulting everyone in the room with righteous bloodlust that befitted his Galra heritage.

CRACK!

"OUT!" Keith threw the glass at the wall, "All of you! Out!"

At his roar, the scattered out of his chambers like mice. If he was in a more stable mindset he would laugh at how the aliens that tower over him seemed to be afraid of him. That his small stature somehow invoked fear in them.

He walked over the shattered glass and thought to himself that it was a simple allegory for what he'll become if he stays here. He picked up the largest piece, sharp edges like a knife. Keith knew where to put it as he looked at his bed.

Keith walked without guards to the throne room. He's been taken there many times before as Lotor dragged him around the ship. He stood out in the hall as being the only non-purple hued being wearing the Galra insignia on their armor, despite him being unarmed he was still wearing armor that implied he's high on some ranking. The officers eyed him with suspicious and cold respect. Were they giving him those looks because they heard his outburst or because he was the whore of their new leader? It didn't matter. Their opinions didn't matter to him right now because he was summoned somewhere for some reason by their prince.

If they got in his way, he wasn't responsible for his actions for retaliating.

A sentry ushered him to the side door as he tried to enter through the front. He lingered, glaring at the sentry before entering through the side. He had to swallow the bile down and be patient.

Patience yields focus.

He inhaled and softly stepped towards Lotor.

"The Galra are still strong, but aimless. What is strength without honor? Brutality. I want to make our empire stronger and honorable. Not to be feared, but revered. To prove to the universe we have the power to protect what is ours."

Lotor was making another impassioned speech to rally the fragments of the empire under him. He was certainly not his father.

Keith bit his cheek as he realized that in some way he missed the tyrant as at least he wasn't as obnoxious in his use of propaganda as his son. He ignored the pleased glance the prince gave him as he continued talking.

He could strangle Lotor but there was the Galra in the room that would go after him if he succeeds. Hostage, well Keith imagined there was a reason why Lotor is speaking to such a long group. Some were loyal, but other would easily desire to usurp him. Besides, his first instinct may have been to use the speech as a distraction, but despite Lance declaring him to be a hothead… he wasn’t stupid. He had to stay safe, survive like he always does. Like he always will.Keith kept to the side behind Lotor, knowing that there were eyes on him, the strange small alien with peach skin, and hoped one of them would be a spy. Someone who could find a way to tell his remaining teammates that he’s alive.

Maybe they found Shiro by now, too. Find a new paladin, hopefully, temporary as his heart ached for the lions he bonded with, to launch a rescue. It was futile and unrealistic but that idea that people are working as hard as Keith to get him out of there was one of the few things he drew strength on. For now, he gets to play whatever he was to Lotor: whore, sex toy, damsel being distressed by him. It was hard to dig out what Lotor actually wanted him to be, so he could be the opposite.

Things were so much easier to deciphered when he was tied up and lashed.

Keith listened to the prince, it was lip service to quell some of the less aggressive Galra. He almost was curious what would happen to the ones that outright challenged him. There so much doubt that the prince would be merciful enough to let those go without punishment in Keith that it could fill the Castle of Lions’ swimming pool. He hated to admit that it was working and that Lotor could probably talk his way out of a lot of stressful situations with ease (he will never admit he was a tad envious of it as well).

A chorus of the Galra salute erupted after the prince finished his speech and soon Lotor with a gesture to Keith to follow him as he crossed to the side door.

He had to follow.

“I would have thought you have pouted and brooded in your room,” the prince broke the silence first. Lotor flinched as he leads Keith down the hall.

Keith furrowed his eyebrows at the odd expression. Perhaps Lotor was biting down a comment about a long slow fuck was all that was needed to make Keith stop acting immature like a teenager.

There are meetings. And then there are more meetings. There are brief lunch but Keith kept to himself and tried to gather information for when, not if, he gets back to his team. However, once again his plans fall short as Lotor had the advantage once again.

It started with a look and shift, but Lotor opened his mouth and asked a question.

“Paladin, what would you do?”

Keith glared.

Lotor smiled.

There were hidden threats in the exchange. He could rebel, resist with all his might. Give a dismissive answer. But, all would lead to ruin with exception of one choice. He would vomit later, but he had to swallow his self-disgust at what he was about to do.

He told Lotor and his general what he would do. They made him a guilty party to restructure and expansion of the Galra Empire. Keith was all but interrogated into why and how of his strategy and tactics. The sick smirk Lotor had on his face; Keith wanted to purge right there just to get rid of the image along with the traitorous actions.

There were consequences to be had if did and Keith needed to behave until he could escape. He could swallow his pride and cast off dignity to survive.

This was different. This was more… insidious.

Could he come back from this?

When the generals left, leaving Keith alone with him, the prince who robbed him of his morals and so much more. A well of fire was inside of him and it needed to get out. His head became filled with thoughts of violence. He was in pain and he needed to inflict it.

His eyes met the prince’s and before he could unleash it to sate himself, he was thrown with his back on the table.

Keith gasped for air as Lotor leaned over him, giving him another knowing catlike grin.

“You do know you’re very easy to read when you’re emotional,” Lotor caressed Keith’s cheek, shifting slightly as he reached.

SLAP!

Keith’s eyes grew wide when realized what he just did. Without thinking about his slapped the damn prince across the cheek. He was going to die or worse.

Lotor blinked and removed the hand caressing Keith to rub his cheek. The tension was thick as Keith trying to go through his options that don't end with him with bleeding to death or tied up naked. This was bad. So bad.

Lotor opened his mouth, revealing the small fangs, and laughed. Just laughed and surged forward at Keith with a kiss. Keith was at a lost as to what is exactly happening as Lotor broke away and started to nip at his neck like a vampire. Keith laid still as he was picked up and carried.

He felt like a koala as he clung to the prince as he was transported down the halls. Keith buried his face into Lotor’s chest plate so he couldn’t see if they passed anyone to where destination they were going to. His face was hot and flushed with embarrassment and his body was a step ahead of him in knowing what’s to come.

It didn’t help that he felt Lotor’s erection against him.

This time Keith landed on a soft surface like a bed, but before he could get his bearings back he felt the cold of the chilled air hit him. He was being undressed slowly as a hand slide around his skin. Lotor was pushing boundaries again between captor and lover with the display of affection. Looking around, Keith realized this must be Lotor’s bedroom, judging by the state of fine materials making up the furniture and linens. There was also confirmation that he was indeed on a bed.

The prince slowly started to claim with his mouth alone. Keith was fighting back the notion to relax and get used to the sparks of joy the teeth were creating on his body. He felt the fire slowly turning form in him. Something more dire and desperate.

He was being played with, but at least he was aware of it and Keith needed to make that know.

Lotor slipped off the last of clothes and kicked them unceremoniously off the bed. Their eyes met and Keith knew once against he was at a disadvantage. Keith blinked back that tears of defeat.

Don't give up. Even if you have to bend, don't give up.

He had to turn his head away to focus. Take back the situation in whatever form he could. Prove that he wasn't going down, he wouldn't be crushed like a butterfly, extinguished like a match.

Lotor shifted his eyes away to search for something and Keith struck. A hard shoved all it took to flip the prince onto his back with Keith straddling over him.

They both could feel each other's breath on their own skins and the radiating heat of their bodies, surprised by the sudden turn. One by the strength of the small paladin, the other was that the shove was successful. Both feeling a rush in their bodies.

This was Keith's chance to run.

But he didn't. Where would he go? How would he get out? He didn't have any idea where in space he was.

He didn't even think about running.

"So you still have some fire in you, after all?" Lotor relaxed underneath him.

"I slapped you," Keith sputtered, reeling from the sudden power play.

"Then you decided to pretend to be a maiden. How romantic."

"What is your problem!?" Keith bellowed causing the prince tense up but still kept that unperturbed expression that was grating Keith's walls.

Lotor wrapped his arms around Keith and pulled him in close, kissing Keith with fire. The prince rolled the paladin to what was their original position, Keith laying on his back with Lotor above. Keith felt an irritation grow with how easy everything can turn, but he was still in power.

They open their mouth without command and connected them. Keith was... alarmed with how the prince's tongue felt like his own. Something that looked so alien was so similar to his own, it was strange comfort. A reminder that everything was connected.

His hands ran down the prince's back, clawing with his blunt nail to mark without drawing blood. Working his way down the back. Keith's fingertips brushed against the hard material, he's blushes red when he heard a gasp from the prince's mouth as he broke away.

The prince grinned at him with eyes bright and hungry.

"You finally, noticed. It has been in me nearly all day, just for you." Lotor caressed the paladin's cheek and press a thumb on Keith's wet lips, "All during lunch, the meetings we attended to, it was nestle in me the whole the time. Kept inside, just for you. Do you want to put that in me, Keith?"

His eye widen at what he was being asked Keith he nodded all the same, because his heard his name. It sounded like a ringing bell in his ears that awoken something deep, dark, but also blazing with light. A contradiction in one form; hypocrisy in another. It was acknowledgement that he was someone.

Keith didn't fight when when he felt fabric being tied around wrists or the way that fabric was also tied to the bed posts. He expected it, almost excited by it by the way he felt himself drip and the way his flesh heated up by the prospect.

The bindings were loose on purpose after all.

"I wanted to take it out," Keith muttered low.

Lotor raised his eyebrows at him before smirking, Keith turned his to the side just avoid looking at it. He was getting sick of that expression.

Keith closed his eyes, but heard the gasps and shudders as the steel plug was removed. His brain was unhelpful with providing mental images of the process, grasping slow on to the end, steeling oneself for the rush of feeling empty and light. The feel of weighted metal as it was pulled out of the tight flesh.

When he felt a heavy object bounced on the bed, Keith was safe enough to open his eye and glance at the sweat covered prince. His stomach turned and quickly silenced the notion of to reject and be repulsed by who it was on him.

"You didn't look." A hint of disappointment tinted the prince's voice.

Keith kept his silence despite the displeased look he was given, give no quarter. This was just a means to an end. There was no hidden meaning.

He yelped when he felt a familiar sting on his inner thigh and the rage engulfed him.

"You fucker!" He hissed as he stared at the leather crop, "You planned this!"

A hand pressed against Keith's throat as Lotor positioned himself to take his cock, "Really, what gave you the idea?"

Keith couldn't get a scathing remark in response to the sarcasm, Lotor was slowly taking him in inch by inch. He bite his lip to keep himself from gasping from the warm heat and the leftover slick. He hated how much it felt good. When he tried to thrust into the prince, the hand pressed down to choke him.

He was nothing but a toy!

"I told, you're so easy to read when you're emotional." Lotor huffed as adjusted himself over Keith's body. He removed the hand from Keith's throat, letting him suck in the cold air he desperately needed.

"Fuck you," Keith whipped his head trying to shake the small knot in his stomach.

Lotor laughed, practically howling as he pushed his hand down on Keith's chest, "You are."

Keith thrusted up into the prince which earned him a licentious grasp and a welt on a thigh. It was worth it.

"Don't think I noticed your mood today. And don't think I haven't noticed certain other... things. You haven't been sated, you've been wanting more," Lotor flickered his eyes down Keith's flushed body, "Don't worry. I'm going to help you. Turn all that rage into pleasure."

Keith whimpered as he felt Lotor tighten around him, it was good. Lotor rocked and rode Keith, slow and steady. His body couldn't stop his aggression bleeding out, when he tensed Lotor dragged out a motion to make him whine. He pulled on straps as he the back of his head started to feel hazy.

"You look beautiful," He heard Lotor purred at him.

He laid with his head tilted back, mouth wide open as he was using and being used, and having each nerve turned on without action. He started crying chains of words, a mix of sense and nonsense. Strength was leaving him as he panted. He only picked up phrases from Lotor's endless chattering as the galra prince bounce on his cock. Some words were moans of praise that triggered him to behave but there was a darker tone to others.

Be mine.

Stay.

Keith even thought he heard 'love' somewhere, but he was drowning. His body was leaden and he wanted to thrust so bad. He wanted to cum. His pinned body tingled and ached. Tears were welling up in frustration at having no control over his body.

"Please." Keith writhe from the uncomfortable state his body was in, burning, tingling with pressure through out his body. He was so close.

"Soon," Lotor removed the hand on his chest and started to stroke himself. The crop's leather was pressed again against his perineum, a warning if he gathered the strength to go off script that there was punishment.

He was being milked. Exhaustion was overtaking Keith as he soaked the bed linens with his sweat. Toes curls with the urge to kick to because the sick pleasure was building as each time Lotor thrust he was surrounded by tight, wetness that clenched at certain times to drag him along.

"Please. Please. Please." He was crying as he pleaded.

Lotor just hummed, spreading his legs so that Keith could have a view of the prince's cock as it twitched and became wet and sticky with precum. It was torture, and Keith snapped.

Keith roared, "I want to come."

A splash of white milky fluid landed on his chest. He thought he heard Lotor mewled. Muscles clasped and shudder, and Keith wailed as he came into the prince, weakly thrusting as the pent up pressure was unleashed. He blocked out the sounds that left the prince's mouth. He was not giving Lotor the pleasure in remembering that especially when he felt so drowsy.

Everything started to become dark around the edges of his sight. The clouds in head dimming his thoughts and making it harder to recall.

Wait This was wrong. Why did this feel wrong?

A weight was pushed on him, Lotor's body... Keith's dick still inside, keeping all the fluids inside.

He was so tired.

Why was he so tired?

-★★★-

Lotor hummed at the messenger as sat on the lounge.

"I see. My generals will be returning soon. The rebels finally figured out where their leader is," Lotor sipped from his drink and placed it on the small table beside him.

"Yes, sire. We have been trying to route all spies...."

"That's an impossible task. I rather have spies that can be exploited than open usurpers," Lotor combed the black hair of the paladin laying in his lap, cleaned and freshly dressed after their romp.

The prince felt a deep warmth when he looked at him. So full of pleasant surprises. He didn't plan for the paladin to be so... forward at times, but perhaps that's what interested him; what makes him want the paladin to be his and only his. Constantly, kept him on his feet with how the paladin seemed to find new ways to fight and foil his strategies.

"Tell Haggar, to adjust the dose. It was too high."

The paladin was asleep with his head on his lap and pink lips open. A little drought was added to his morning drink to make sure the paladin slept for the night and to make sure that the paladin didn't decide to escape at night. It was potent but also had a delayed effect. As much as he hated the hag, she was efficient in her work.

"Yes, sire. The other generals are ill at ease by your... show today with the Voltron paladin."

Lotor sighed, "Let them. They are no use for me if they are frighten by the involvement of someone superior to them."

The other generals didn't understand why Lotor brought them for the late meetings in his personal chambers instead of a meeting room until they saw the little paladin in his lap. He enjoyed the looks of fear as if he alone felled what is possibly the greatest enemy for his empire. A show of strength and mercy in one act. Of course it helped with his image when the paladin was awake and discussing plans as if he was already a part of his empire.

Now that he brought the paladin in....

  
-★★★-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 more chapter. Yeah, this was a long chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And you see the demons crawl  
> They lick my skin and shake the walls  
> They lace my drink I cannot think  
> The demons will not blink
> 
> <===}¤ԅ(ˋ^ˊ* )

-★★★-

Apathy started to set in.

Keith woke up the next morning in his room. His head pounding as he checked himself over. Clean and dressed. It was no surprise that Lotor would drug him. The bastard probably was drugging him from the start. It would explain the deep nights of sleep and how he never woke up during the middle of the night. He didn’t even dream for one night.

It was still there as he slipped a hand underneath the pillows.

Maybe. Maybe, he should just give up. The thought twisted his stomach, but there was relief in thinking about it. He struggled so hard since he could remember. They said he was gifted, but then turn their heads and say harsh words about him. As if they never saw past him. He was a talented orphan. Someone to pity and to blame when things go wrong.

It’s not his fault, he’s part Galra. Of course, he’s just like them. Just like Lotor.

He wanted to see everyone once again. If only to say farewell. Tell them all how much they had meant to him.

The only actual ‘conversation’ he has had was the prince, the tutors, and now the generals. Surrounded by enemies and slowly… he felt that he belonged. That wasn’t what he suppose to be feeling. It’s hard when time keeps ticking and memories of being a paladin -of everyone starts to fade away.

This was the beginning of the new normal, the arrogance and elegance of Lotor weren't as repulsive anymore. His body didn't crave for sex anymore to block his head anymore. Keith instead felt numb and detached.

He wasn't even upset that they were drugging him.

His body gave up, but still, he hasn't decided. Keith's soul was sere and empty, and it felt painful as when he woke up each successive day. Check to see if he escaped the nightmare or if the paladins came for him. Found some hope in that he was intact; whole in mind. All so they make him feel heroic once again, a better man than he was now. Would they recognize him now?

Days now started with breakfast alone -laced with whatever concoction they are giving him- then tutoring, a lunch with Lotor, then being taken to a military meeting. During the meetings, the generals asked him for advice and he gave it freely.

He knew there were a few generals he hasn’t met. They were possibly the ones that were loyal, dangerous, and also the ones who ran were interference that prevented the scraps of Voltron from rescuing him. It was obvious he was being prevented from any information about his friends in weeks.

Maybe they were expecting him to hold on. They found Shiro and they were bolstering their forces to attack and save him. He has to hold on until then.

“Why are you crying?” Lotor asked as he petted Keith’s head as they sat on the couch after a dinner.  
“I don’t know why anymore,” Keith wiped the sole tear on his cheek, it was the truth.

He leaned into the prince, becoming silent but feeling the need to gasp for air in his chest. Keith’s body was not in danger of suffocation, but yet the sensation of drowning still persisted.

This too was becoming common. He rarely had time alone in his quarters. In fact, most of the mornings he woke up alone in fully clothed in the prince’s bed. The first time, he checked his body and found nothing unusual. Keith extended to checking anything and everything, and yet from his observation… nothing was done in his sleep. No smells, marks, and stains. There was no excuse to feel violated and enraged. He knew Lotor was next to him as he slept, but for some reason, he was honorable in that regard.

It was the same loop each day, and the dullness settled into his chest. Days are becoming blurred together and he was becoming more steeped in the mire. It was hard to remember what Hunk said he was planning to make when they find Shiro. It was hard to remember Coran's rhymes and puns, and Allura's attempts at maintaining poise when frustrated.

He was losing and he didn’t know if he could hold onto hope anymore.

Another meeting broke Keith.

An officer was getting antsy, starting to become more vocal. The shrill whining of the officer in front of the general and the prince growing more as Keith attempted to coldly reason. Maintain a detached wall as he noticed not only himself becoming irritated but the prince as well.

"I don't under why I can't-" The officer didn't get another word in.

Keith grabbed Lotor's sword brazenly sliced the cheek of the officer's, uncaring that he had blood on his face. He must have looked crazed with eyes wide with a predatory gleam as he heard gasps in his ear.

The officer was taken aback but as the full blooded Galra went for his weapon Keith started swung his sword back for a powerful slice. It was aimed at the officer's neck. Yellow eyes grew big at him. A surge of power grew in Keith as he started to swing down.

A hand pulled his arm back and snarl rose in throat as he turned to look at criminal who stopped him -and dropped the sword.

"I think you've punished him enough," Lotor gave a grin that sent Keith shivers spiraling down his spine.

What have he done? WHAT WOULD HE HAVE DONE IF...if....

"Go back to your quarters."

Keith complied with the orders, his body shaking as he left and went to his room. There were only robotic sentries in his path. No suspicious eyes on him that could set him off as his heart paced like a rabbit.

The journey felt long, but he reached his chambers and collapsed on his bed. It was his now as he checked under the pillow. Keith took a deep sigh and striped himself of the dark armor he was given. After he shoved them off the bed he took off the under armor bodysuit and toss it as well.

Keith was bare and in dire straits.

He gave up.

He couldn't hold on to hope anymore. He changed too much to even be worth saving as his fire was dimmed and struggling to remain a lit.

Just be what they want you to be, what Lotor wants you to be.

He kneeled on the bed waiting for the prince with his shoulders drooping and eyes at half-mast.

It was longer than it felt like, but the prince did come to him. The prince eyed him with a furrowed brow that could be read as concern. As if Lotor ever gave a damn about others and be noble like someone who carried the title of prince should be.

"Claim me." The paladin demanded.

"No," Lotor gave a wide smile. It sank into him that he was close to what he wants, what he really wants. His cock twinge with how the paladin looked at him there was still fire in him but needed fuel to burn. "We shall claim each other."

Lotor started to undress, the thrill of getting what he desired, what he worked hard for, was near. He would rekindled that flame, rebuild it stronger just as he was rebuilding his empire. Not out of fear but of show of strength and unity.

He climbed onto the bed, watching the paladin stay still but feeling how resign he was. It didn't matter, they were claiming each other. He had faith in that paladin can reignite that spark again, as he had a few hours ago. Always impressing him. Always showing that he was not lesser but equal.

The paladin took the first action, spreading his pink legs open. Jumping ahead and not deciding to go with the foreplay. Lotor pulled the paladin into an embrace and sinked his fangs into the paladin's shoulder causing the paladin to shudder. He adored how those dark indigo eyes went hazy with the mix of pain and pleasure. A sharp lick across each mark made the paladin tremble. 

Blunt nails starts to rake down Lotor's back and he felt the tingle of blood. He pressed himself against the paladin's own, enjoying how the paladin himself was starting to become hard as take more bites into that pale skin, smearing the red blood on his skin.

They pressed their lips together giving the paladin a metallic taste of blood, mixing it with their saliva. The prince ran his hand into that dark hair and yanked, the paladin giving a gasp of pain and thrust against him. The paladin took it as a challenge and started to press their cocks together. He stretched his neck over Lotor's shoulders and sunk his teeth near the base of his back. The pain was exhilarating as it bloomed.

Their lips pressed again to exchange tastes, but the paladin pulled away too soon for Lotor's liking. He wanted to dominate every inch of that mouth. Make it so he'll be the only to give it's owner pleasure and in return receive that same.

Lotor pressed fingers into the paladin's mouth and the paladin suckled on them wantonly, arching his hips up. The paladin gave a whine as he pulled the fingers away, but dutifully laid back and position himself to give Lotor access.

It was so easy, pump his fingers into the paladin, stretching him wider until ready as he enjoying those moans as found spots inside that cause the paladin to jolt and shake. He wish he could record those sounds. So he could always remember how hot and wet the paladin is inside.

The paladin surprised him when Lotor pulled his fingers out, he saw the paladin's head down at his groin. A long wet lick and he looked down to see greedy eyes looking at him, daring Lotor to stop him. Lotor combed the paladin's hair, encouraging it as he felt the mouth on him, sucking on his flesh making it twitch and leaked precum. Licked up by the paladin like a glutton in spite of the slight pink saliva on his lips.

A dip of the tongue into the slit, and Lotor pressed the paladin back. Another time, after, he'll have the paladin take him all in. The paladin looked scathed and insulted, but Lotor pushed the paladin down and lift the hips up. The initial insertion was smooth, paladin practically collapsed from feeling the tip go in. A hard thrust in and the paladin was filled to the hilt, panting, crying. It was typical to say that the paladin's ass felt good, but it was so very much as it always have been.

The thrusts were slow, the paladin wrapped his legs around his hips and hands around his back. The wet tight heat was amazing as he felt the paladin's muscles tighten and relax as if to milk him. He wanted to fill the paladin up, make him leak, make the paladin forget everything except him. Lotor hummed before marking the paladin against, this time with a hard but slow thrust. The paladin was squirming begging, pleading for more.

It started a chain reaction, the prince pounded into the paladin while the paladin jackhammered onto him. The paladin's nails were deep into his skin as they desperately touched their tongues. A sick exchange of a thrill; acting as if they were baser creatures.

When the paladin keened and his white cum spread in between, Lotor keep on. The paladin was in sweet agony as the prince drove through his orgasm. The paladin had tears in his eyes and cling to him tight, as Lotor thrusted on. The paladin was ragged and shaking from overstimulation as he filled the paladin up. He gave a few hard thrusts before his cock fully soften to spread his cum around and inside the paladin's entrance.

The paladin looked debauched, fucked out and was leaking as he should. Absolutely beautiful. It was if the paladin seemed to glow when teased and pleasured. Truly as if it was made from flames.

They were covered in a mosaic of cum, sweat, saliva, and blood from where they have bitten each other desperately deep. It took minutes before either prince or paladin recovered.

Keith straighten himself up into a sitting position. His back was marked with bites, smeared with fluids and feeling drips on his thighs. His head... he didn't know anymore. His eyes furrowed. No this was his end. He a failure.

The prince sat up across from him, a beguiling smile spreading on his face. Keith lifted his head up to look, it was the bravery he had left, to face the one who defeated him. Tear him down and smothered him.

Finally Lotor broke the science as he does.

"It isn't this I desire." Lotor hovered his hand over Keith's crotch, causing Keith squirm.

"It's this," Lotor continued. It was a tap on Keith's chest. His heart. His soul. Lotor wanted all of Keith, not a broken toy to use and throw away. Not a doll to dress up. Not some ritual idol to worship at. Keith, he wanted just Keith. This was all to get Keith.

Why?

Because they were the only two know Galra-hybrids of their type.

Keith's eyes widen as the twisted revelation.

Two little stars in a sky, alike but far away in their own galaxies until one day the universe made them meet.

Mirror reflections, born of chaos and found wanting for control.

"I want you to keep me in check, Keith," Lotor whispered in Keith's ear.

Keith's slide his hands back underneath the pillow. He gripped it, and exhaled, slowly closing his eyes and opening them.

A grin spread on the prince's face. "Will you be my prince-consort?"

They leaned into each other like mirror images, staring into each other as if they looking at each other's souls. A paired match.

Keith was silent, giving no thought to the answer, but made his decision known.

-★★★-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ambiguous open ended ending! That was actually planned from the start. 
> 
> I'm letting you, the readers, who put up with this fic to make your ending. 
> 
> Whether Keith accepts and co-rules with Lotor, or whether Keith stabs Lotor for trying to fuck with his head. Heck, you can have Lance romance both Keith and Lotor. Or Shiro comes back, and both Keith and Lotor suck Shiro's dick because Shiro is magical. Anyway, I got a Big Bang to finish. Hope everyone enjoys s3, tonight! 
> 
> And thank you all for reading. I really powered through this fic for all of you who commented, kudos with your name, and secret anon kudos. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and bookmarks are awesome. They inspire me to keep writing and I will totally chat with people in them!
> 
> If you guys want me to add more tags to this fic. Just ask it's my first TRUE EVIL fic. 
> 
> My twitter is: [RukaIsAFan](http://www.twitter.com/RukaIsAFan).  
> My tumblr is: [RukaIsAFan](http://RukaIsAFan.tumblr.com).
> 
> ....Really, this was inspired by my desire to see Keith being forced to declare he was Galra whore while riding Lotor.


End file.
